This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to conduct a clinical study to evaluate the relation between insulin resistance, growth hormone deficiency and other mediators of insulin resistance, with the development of metabolic syndrome in a sample of adolescent and young adult survivors of childhood leukemia who underwent hematopoietic cell transplant (HCT);to compare the prevelance of metabolic syndrome in HCT survivors to the general population;and to compare specific measures of insulin resistance and metabolic syndrome to age/sex matched control subjects that have been studied in a similar fashion. We will also investigate whether endothelial impairment and other early signs of cardiovascular disease are significantly more prevalent among HCT survivors with metabolic syndrome, compared to those without metabolic syndrome.